


The Chemicals Between Us

by foxtales



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: And The Difference Between Them, M/M, Satedan Mating Rituals, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales
Summary: Comment fic originally written in bride_no2's lj when she was having a crap day.Title from the Bush song of the same name.
Relationships: Ronon Dex/Rodney McKay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	The Chemicals Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic originally written in bride_no2's lj when she was having a crap day.
> 
> Title from the Bush song of the same name.

Rodney glared up at the huge man standing over him. "I can get up myself, thanks," he sneered.

Ronon smirk-snorted. "I think you should stay down, McKay."

Rodney rolled his eyes as he got ready to lever himself up to standing. "Ronon, the day I need a hulking Satedan to think for me is the day I'll have a tag on my toe."

"If you get up, I'll just put you down again. You know that, right?"

"Is this some sort of weird Satedan mating ritual we haven't heard of yet where the foreplay is throwing your partner on the ground repeatedly? Somehow I wouldn't be very surprised."

Ronon laughed, his huge grin showing off white teeth, deep dimples and just generally making Rodney have unclean thoughts. His face flushed as he imagined those teeth nipping at his skin, that mouth and those lips wrapped around certain parts of his anatomy. He shouldn't have made that comment, should not have, but he was nervous and a nervous Rodney McKay was a babbling Rodney McKay and it had just...come out. Damn it. No more thinking about the word "come" in any of it's permutations, he chided himself.

"If this were a mating ritual," Ronon said in his gravelly voice, his eyes gleaming with amusement and something else, "then I would do this." He swooped down, knocking Rodney back to the floor and settling in between his spread thighs.

Rodney gasped as he felt the hard ridge of Ronon's arousal rub against his own suddenly hardened cock.

"And then I would do this," Ronon continued, leaning down and taking possession of Rodney's mouth. There was no hesitancy, only Ronon completely taking control and Rodney whimpering deep in his throat as he thrust up as much as he could against Ronon's warmth and hardness.

When Ronon finally pulled back, Rodney stared at him, breathless and speechless. "I...you...what..."

Ronon grinned again as he pushed himself up to his feet. "That's the difference between a Satedan mating ritual and a training class, McKay. Are we clear now?"


End file.
